Gaia
Gaia lives on the Hope Island and is the (female) Spirit of the Earth, guarding peace and harmony on the planet. Throughout seasons 1-3, she's voiced by Whoopie Goldberg. In seasons 4-6, her voice is provided by Margot Kidder. Appearance Add details here. Powers and abilities Add details here. Weaknesses and limitations Add details here. History Before the show Gaia became the (only) Spirit of Earth after having defeated and exiled Zarm, her predecessor/ex-coworker who craves to destroy her and Captain Planet since then. Season 1 Add details here. (A Hero for Earth) Add details here. (Episodes 2-5) After the Planeteers turned away from her for Zarm's literal "iron fists" that increased their elemental powers a hundred-fold, she became mortal and nearly was killed. She was able to stop the Planeteers from using Zarm's powers they possessed to unwittingly help him stage a nuclear war, by showing what Zarm's reign did to his last planet. As a result, the Planeteers abandoned Zarm and restored Gaia as a spirit, while Zarm was sent back into deep space by Captain Planet. (The Conqueror) Add details here. (Episodes 7-26) Season 2 Add details here. Season 3 Add details here. Season 4 Add details here. Season 5 Add details here. Season 6 Add details here. Relationships Planeteers Add details here. Captain Planet Add details here. Zarm Add details here. Significant episodes *''A Hero for Earth'' – Gaia, awoken from her century-long nap, finds Earth in a critical state and summons the Planeteers. *''The Conqueror'' – Gaia is turned mortal after four of the Planeteers are misled by Zarm. Now she and Ma-Ti, who stayed loyal to her, need to stop the others from destroying a missile base and, consequently, the entire planet. *''Heat Wave'' – Dr. Blight creates a greenhouse effect in a force field over Hope Island. The increasing pollution starts destroying the island, thus threatening Gaia's life. The Planeteers start a race against time to save her. *''Summit to Save Earth Part I'' – Gaia sends her Planeteers to the Earth Summit. When they are tricked and captured by Zarm, she rushes to rescue them. However, Zarm uses the Planeteers as a distraction to turn Gaia into a very old mortal woman. *''Summit to Save Earth Part II'' – the Planeteers enlist Commander Clash's help to save Gaia, who will turn into dust if Zarm isn't defeated. *''The Unbearable Blightness of Being'' – Dr. Blight creates a mind switcher through which she gets hold of Gaia's powers to use them against the Planeteers and the Earth. Meanwhile Gaia, with the help of MAL, who wasn't informed on Blight's plan, tries to undo the damage and get the Planeteers to trust her so she can reclaim her body. *''No Place Like Home'' – Gaia, infuriated by seeing a wolf family suffer because of human recklessness, leaves Hope Island to personally help the aforementioned animals. Dr. Blight is quick to seize the opportunity and turn the Spirit of Earth into a mortal once more. Soon, the Planeteers and Captain Planet notice their powers are gone. Their only chance to regain them is to find Gaia and get her back to Hope Island before sunrise. Remarkable quotes *Ma-Ti, yours is the greatest power of all; because without a heart to guide them, the other powers are useless. **''A Hero for Earth'' *'Gaia:' Now I must get to the missile base. Ma-Ti: You cannot go there now! Your life would be in danger! Gaia: I know. But peace requires a brave heart. **''The Conqueror'' *To save the planet, we need to work together - and share. **''The Conqueror'' *Children. They make a mother proud. **About the Planeteers rushing to stop Sly Sludge. **''Volcano's Wrath'' *You wanted to see me, Zarm? Well, here I am. You can leave right now, or I can help you leave. But mark my words: I will not let you destroy this planet. **''Summit to Save Earth Part I'' *What's the matter, Zarm? Afraid you'll melt? **Countering Zarm's energy blast with a snowstorm. **''Summit to Save Earth Part I'' *You don't know how lucky you are, until you lose everything. **''No Place Like Home'' Gallery Heroforearth006.jpg Heroforearth012.jpg Heroforearth022.jpg Heroforearth078.jpg Dontdrinkthewater029.jpg Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Alives